Stakeouts, Headaches, and Avoidance
by steffenyp
Summary: Stakeouts can lead to all kinds of things, some expected, some not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My OFC, Leann Hollaway, is probably going to feature in several of my stories. Unless noted at the beginning of the story, each story will be a stand alone.**

**Title: Stakeouts, Headaches, and Avoidence**  
**Author: steffenyp**  
**Pairing: Gibbs/OFC **  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: Stakeouts can lead to all kinds of things, some expected, some not so much.**  
**_**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks of boredom as the team staked out the storage facility believed to be the headquarters for a drug trafficking ring led by a Navy Lieutenant. They had gotten an anonymous tip that had led them to the storage facility and evidence of drug trafficking, but unless they could catch the Lieutenant in the act, the case would go cold.

Team Gibbs had been assigned the case and the team had broken into pairs for twelve hour shifts in an apartment across the street from the storage facility for surveillance. Tony and Ziva would take the midnight to noon shift while Gibbs and their newest team member, a strawberry blonde in her late thirties, would take the day shift. McGee would remain at the Navy Yard to oversee all of the technical aspects of the stakeout.

Special Agent Leann Hollaway had been assigned to Gibbs' team when Director Vance decided that they were putting in too many hours of overtime and needed another team member to ease the load. Plus a fifth team member could also help Abby in the lab on occasion also easing her load. Things were awkward at first, but after the first few months of getting to know each other, things began to settle down and Leann fit right in to their tight knit little group. Her personality seemed to fit with some aspect of each of the others and it didn't take long for them all to accept her. Now, almost a year and half later, none of them could imagine the team without her.

Leann sat at the window of the apartment watching the street outside of the storage facility while Gibbs watched the monitors for the cameras that had been set up in storage locker fourteen. They were eight hours into their twelve hour shift and there had been no activity at storage locker fourteen yet again.

Leann hadn't been feeling well for the last couple hours, but did not want to say anything for fear they might miss something. This was the last night of surveillance. If they didn't catch a break tonight the case would be shelved and the team would move on. Leann was fighting a throbbing headache and stiff muscles as she kept an eye on the street. Rubbing at her temples in an attempt to ease the pain in her head, she was startled by the cool touch of two hands at the back of her neck.

"Relax a bit Lea, this bastard will show up or he won't, either way he eventually will be caught. Guys like him get cocky and sloppy at some point," Gibbs told her as he began to massage the back of her neck.

Everywhere his fingers touched, the pain seemed to vanish as if by magic. After several minutes, the pain in her head was a little more tolerable and Gibbs went back to the monitors. The rest of the shift was just as quiet as the rest and at midnight, Tony and Ziva arrived to take over. Gibbs and Leann had ridden together to the apartment and Leann was grateful for that considering she couldn't have driven herself home with the headache she had. She spent the ride back to Gibbs' house where her car was parked once more rubbing at her temples. She was concentrating so hard on trying to ease her headache, that she was surprised when the car stopped and she looked up to find they were parked in front of Gibbs' house.

"Come on," Gibbs said after getting out of the car and going around to open Leann's door. Too tired and in too much pain to argue, she exited the car and followed Gibbs to his front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and leave a review.**

**Chapter 2**

"Go on up and take a shower, I'll order some food and then I'll lay out a t-shirt and some sweatpants for you to borrow," Gibbs told Leann as he let her enter the house ahead of him.

"Thanks," she replied and trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. Her brain was so muddled by the throbbing headache, that the thought of arguing about going home never even crossed her mind.

Stripping off her sweaty clothes, Leann stepped under the hot spray of the shower and tried to relax. The hot water helped some, but she knew from experience that the headache would have to run its course. After washing her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower to find two fluffy towels and the promised t-shirt ans sweatpants stacked on the edge of the sink closest to the door. After drying off and getting dressed, Leann made her way back down stairs where she found the food had arrived.

"Feel any better?" Gibbs asked as he motioned for her to take a seat beside him on the couch.

"A little bit, but the headache will probably linger for a while," she told him as she picked up a container of her favorite shrimp lomein.

"Migraine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on medication to help prevent them, but occasionally I still get one."

They lapsed into companionable silence then as they each finished their food and thought about their day. After they had finished eating, Gibbs cleared away the empty containers and then went back into the living room.

"Come on," he said holding his hand out to Leann. Looking up at him in question, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He pushed her ahead of him on the stairs, massaging her shoulders as they made their way up and into the master bedroom.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Leann had knelt on the bed, Gibbs behind her and he once more began to massage her tense muscles both in her neck and in her back. Instinctively, Leann lay down on her stomach allowing Gibbs better access to her sore back. As her body relaxed and her pain eased, she drifted off to sleep.

Leann wasn't sure how much time passed, but when she awoke with a start, she found that she was not alone in the bed. Gibbs had stretched out beside her and had one arm draped casually over her waist. As she stirred, his hold on her tightened and he pulled her back against him.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured, his warm breath washing over her ear and making a current of pleasure sweep up her spine. She snuggled even closer then and as he had commanded went back to sleep.

The next time she awoke, Gibbs still held her firmly in his embrace, but this time Leann's mind was clearer and she quickly got up from the bed all too aware of their intimate position and the desire it caused in her. When she looked back at him, he was awake and smiling slightly but he didn't say a word as Leann slipped out the door, down the stairs and out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and leave a review.**

**Chapter 3**

Leann spent the next several days avoiding Gibbs as much as possible, trying to sort out her chaotic emotions. One night, however, after several sleepless nights, he cornered her at the elevator. She was waiting on the elevator to take her down to the parking garage to go home for the night when she sensed him step up beside her and she turned and started for the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator. He pushed a button to set the elevator in motion and then hit the emergency stop. "Why do you keep avoiding me?" he breathed in her ear as he backed her against the elevator wall and stepped into her personal space. Leann was painfully aware of his body pressed against hers and battled to keep her emotions in check.

"We shared something special the other night why are you so bothered by it? It's as if you are afraid of me now, but I assure you that I take only what is freely given," he growled brushing his lips against her ear as he spoke. His presence, his warmth, his strength were overwhelming her and she reacted to his intimate touch instinctively.

Leann leaned her head back against the elevator wall giving Gibbs better access to her neck and he took her up on the invitation, playing kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw. He wound one arm around her waist, pulling her firmly against him and the other he brought up to brush through her hair, then to roam down her arm until their fingers intertwined.

"Jethro," she breathed and neither of them was sure if it were a question, a plea, or both.

"I love you Leann and I want you. Not just tonight, but every night. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and I want to wake up to those beautiful green eyes every morning. Let me show you how much I love you, let me make love to you," he whispered in her ear. Leann was so stunned by his proclamation of love that it took a minute for what he was asking to sink in.

"I love you too Jethro, that's why I have been avoiding you. I was afraid that if I spent too much time with you I would give myself away. I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I did about you and I didn't want to risk our friendship."

His reply to her statement was to pull her even closer and bring his mouth down on hers in a fiery kiss. As they stood there intertwined, he let his hands roam over her body. His caresses set her aflame and she desperately wanted to feel him touch her bare skin.

"Not here," she whispered and he released her and flipped the switch to set the elevator back in motion. When they got to the parking garage, Leann retrieved her go bag from her car and then made her way to Gibbs'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I haven't been feeling well and haven't felt like typing out this last chapter until now. This is final chapter and the reason for the M rating. Hope you enjoy. Please read and leave a review.**

**Chapter 4**

Once at Gibbs' house, they were barely in the door with it shut behind them before he had her pinned against it, his mouth once more on hers. Gibbs hooked one hand behind her neck and the other he let roam over her soft curves. Leann felt the fire building in her veins. Never before had a man made her feel the way she felt in Gibbs arms. Letting her hands glide over his shoulders, she pushed his jacket off and let it fall at their feet. Once his jacket was out of the way, she dragged his polo and t-shirt over his head until she could splay her hands across his firm bare chest.

During Leann's exploration of his shoulders and chest, Gibbs hands were not idle. He had unbuttoned and removed her blouse and was exploring her neck and cleavage with his lips and teeth. He nipped at a spot just below her ear and then soothed it with his tongue making her whimper with pleasure. Moving away from the door, he pulled Leann as close as he could and moved them toward the stairs. As they stumbled up the stairs and to his bedroom, they continued to remove clothing and explore newly exposed skin so that by the time Leann felt the backs of her legs come into contact with the bed, the only thing remaining between them was his boxer briefs.

Gently Gibbs lifted Leann and placed her in the middle of the bed then followed her down, pressing his body close to hers. Taking her lips with his, their tongues battled for dominance as he swept his hand over her breasts, across her stomach and then between her legs to cup her softly.

"Jethro!" she cried out, arching her back to press herself more firmly into his hand.

Slowly he began to rub his fingers through her wet folds as he kissed his way down her neck over the curve of each breast until he could take a rosy nipple into his mouth to nip and suckle. Leann threaded her fingers through his soft silver locks to hold him at her breast as she squirmed beneath him seeking more contact.

"Jethro, please, I need you, all of you," Leann pleaded. Not able to hold back any longer, Gibbs rid himself of his boxers, moved over her and buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

He stilled for a moment to let her adjust to him and then angling his thrusts so that the base of his shaft came into contact with her bundle of nerves with every stroke, Gibbs intertwined their hands and brought them up to rest on either side of Leann's head.

"Look at me," he growled and Leann opened her emerald green eyes to lock with his saphire blue.

They didn't look away from each other as their pace increased and Leann's climax hit her like a tidal wave and she screamed his name. The tightening of her inner muscles around him, dragged Gibbs over the edge with her and with a shout of her name, he emptied himself deep inside her. After several long minutes of holding each other and enjoying the aftershocks, Gibbs rolled to lay beside her and pulled her against him.

"Wow! I have never felt that way before," Leann murmured into his neck, her hand resting over his heart and Gibbs couldn't help the swell of male pride her words evoked in him.

"Never thought I would find another woman that would make my blood flame like Shannon did, but damned was I wrong. You make me feel like a teenager again," he said and Leann looked up to see a smug grin plastered across his face. She didn't know what to say about his comment and so she remained silent and after several minutes Gibbs looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Shannon," he said and kissed her gently.

"Jethro, I'm not angry, I just didn't know what to say. I don't want to replace Shannon, I know I never could and I don't want to try and make you forget your life with her. I know you will always love her, but I also know that you have enough love in your heart for me as well. If you want to share memories of her and Kelly with me, I will gladly listen or if you just want to hold them close to your heart that's okay too. All I ask is that you not shut me out or push me away."

"All I can promise you Lea is that I'll try. I don't exactly have a good track record but I love you and I will do my best to make you happy."

"I want you to be happy too Jethro."

"You make me happy Lea."

"Your best is all anyone can ever ask of you Jethro and it takes two people to make a relationship work. I think as long as we both try our best and accept each other we'll be just fine."

"I love you Lea," Gibbs said tightening his arms around her.

"I love you too Jethro," she answered and sent up a prayer of thanks for stakeouts, headaches and avoidance as she fell asleep with a smile on her face and the man of her dreams in her arms.

FINI


End file.
